historischefanficfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Gefahren aus dem Dustermeer: Sechster Abschnitt
Kapitel Sechs 6.1 Ein verdächtiger Zwischenfall Wie von den Seeschlangenspionen prophezeit, fanden sich unsere Freunde inmitten der tiefsten Nacht vor dem öden Meeresgrund wieder, der durch das nächtliche, trüb-graue Wasser noch hoffnungsloser wirkte. Trotzdem fühlte sich die kleine Gruppe deutlich wohler bei dem Gedanken, das Dusterfeld hinter sich zu haben - wenngleich sich damit auch das wohlige Gefühl des Schutzzaubers wieder verflüchtigte. Obwohl sie von diesen zwei durchgemachten Tagen erschöpft waren, wollten die Fünf erst noch ein gutes Stück zwischen sich und der pechschwarzen Wand hinter sich bringen. "Leider können wir hier schon wieder keine allzu große Pause machen.", erklärte Aalbert mit Bedauern in der Stimme. "Stimmt, denn wie ihr ja nun wisst müssen wir zur Stätte der Vengaren.", übernahm Smellert. "Doch es wird uns nur Nachts Einlass gewährt." "Ah ja ich glaube ich verstehe schon.", schlussfolgerte James. "Durch die Abkürzungen, die uns Meister Flickenzwirns Geheimtunnel und die neue Route durch das Dusterfeld gebracht haben, sind wir etwas früher dran als gedacht. Weshalb die als Pause eingeplante Zeit wegfällt - sofern wir nicht einen ganzen Tag vertrödeln wollen." "Korrekt! So sieht es aus!", bestätigte der dunkelrote Spion zufrieden, doch dann wirkte er wie sein Freund wieder sehr betrübt. "Aber nichtsdestotrotz heißt das im Klartext auch, dass wir nicht so viel Zeit zur Erholung haben wir erhofft." "Ach so schlimm ist das nicht!", wiegelte Brax ab. "Wir sind ja nicht zur Kur hier!" "Brax hat Recht!", stimmte Sepp mit ein. "Damit werden wir fertig! Schließlich konnten wir uns vorhin ja auch schon ein bisschen erholen." Dann schlich sich auch etwas Furcht in die Stimme des Jungen. "Außerdem wäre es wirklich besser, wenn wir unseren Vorsprung zu Joshua weiter ausbauen..." Damit hatte Sepp die Sache auf den Punkt gebracht: Sie durften dem dunklen Bosrebbhummer kein weiteres Mal mehr über den Weg laufen - wenn ihre Reise kein vorzeitiges Ende finden sollte. Aber nun streckte sich der junge Mentalmagier doch noch genüßlich. "Gähn... Und solange wir immerhin für ein oder zwei Stündlein mal richtig Schlafen können, soll zumindest mir das mehr als genügen..." "Ihr hättet gern eine längere Pause? Harharhar! Da können wir vielleicht Abhilfe schaffen!", dröhnte da die knurrige und kratzige Stimme eines Kryptoklaast, bevor drei dieser Echsenmenschen sich aus dem Sandboden um sie herum herausgruben. Verstärkt wurde dieses Trio noch von zwei Saraphaugen, welche auf die gleiche Weise zum Vorschein kamen, und zu allem Überfluss tauchten auch noch zwei verfluchte Bilder auf. Auffällig an diesen Monstern war ihr vernarbtes je geradezu verrohtes Erscheinungsbild. (Falls man bei Monstern überhaupt von verrohen sprechen kann...) Normalerweise sahen alle Monster, zumindest nach ihrer Ansicht, frisch und gesund aus. Aber diese eben nicht. Und sie schienen sogar noch stolz darauf zu sein. "Und schon wieder umzingelt!", knurrte der Hutkopf ärgerlich, angesichts dieser Lage, während die beiden Spione ein Gesicht machten als ob sie gerade ein Déjà-vu erlebten. "Schon wieder so ein Aufbau...", murmelte Aalbert, der den Ernst der Lage scheinbar noch gar nicht mitbekam, geistesabwesend. "Genau wie vor ein paar Tagen in der...", flüsterte auch Smellert, doch diese Nichtbeachtung machte die Kryptoklaast äußerst wütend. "He! Wollt ihr wohl aufhören in Gedanken zu versinken!", fuhr er die Seeschlangen an und zückte seine Waffe, eine Hellebarde. "Wir reißen euch gleich in Stücke, also kämpft gefälligst!" "Höhöhö!", lachte der zweite Kryptoklaast dreckig, der einen wuchtigen Speer in den Händen hielt. "Zum nachdenken und schlafen habt ihr gleich genug Zeit... Und zwar wenn ihr tot seid, höhöhö!" "Keiner von den anderen wird was mitbekommen...", meinte der dritte, der einen furchteinflößenden Kriegshammer sein Eigen nannte, mit lüsternem Blick und fasste vor allem Sepp ins Auge. "Das ist gut, dann müssen wir nichts teilen... Ah saftiges Menschenfleisch... Es ist zu lange her... Mehr als sechs Jahrzehnte darben ist viel zu lang..." "Ihr seid keine normalen Monster!", entfuhr es dem dunkelroten Spion wütend und völlig unbeeindruckt. "Das sind Veteranen aus dem Krieg damals!", offenbarte die hellrote Seeschlangen den Freunden. "Darum sehen sie auch so verlottert aus! Wir müssen vorsichtig sein, denn das sind alte Kämpen!" "Harte Gegner also? Kein Problem!", fauchten Sepp und Brax, die sofort Kampfhaltung einnahmen. Der Anflug von Müdigkeit war sofort verschwunden. Jetzt galt es wieder alles zu geben! "Gut erkannt, aber das wird euch nichts nützen!", krächzte eines der Saraphaugen und ließ seinen kräftigen Tintenfischschnabel geräuschvoll zuschnappen. "Wir machen euch nämlich fertig!" "Jawohl! Auf das wir die Hübschesten bleiben!", kreischten die verfluchten Bilder schrill. (Wobei diese eher wie abgenutztes Altpapier wirkten, aber Einbildung ist ja auch eine Bildung...) Die Kryptoklaast eröffneten den Kampf indem sie Sepp und Brax zuerst mit ihren Stangenwaffen von den anderen der Gruppe trennten, bevor der dritte im Bunde den Jungen nur knapp mit seinem Hammer verfehlte. Dabei wurde rasch deutlich, dass es sich wirklich um kampferprobte Gegner handelte, denn die Echsenmenschen griffen trotz ihrer sperrigen Waffen gefährlich schnell und vor allem äußerst fein aufeinander abgestimmt an. Zeitgleich stürzten sich die verfluchten Bilder auf die Seeschlangen, da sie die einzigen Monster waren, die es mit ihnen in Sachen Tempo aufnehmen konnten. Und James musste sich nun den zwei Saraphaugen erwehren, die versuchten ihn mithilfe ihrer Mentalkräfte oder Tentakel zu packen um ihn dann mit ihrem Schnabel zu zerreißen. Dieses gezielte aufteilen der Gruppe sprach natürlich ebenfalls für das taktische Geschick der Monster, denn auf diese Weise war es für unsere Freunde deutlich schwerer sich zu behaupten. Wie beim Kampf gegen Joshua einen Tag vorher war es ein hartes und heftiges Kräftemessen, welches sich da entspann und trotzdem gab es einen Unterschied: Diese Monster wollten sie nicht zermürben, sondern die Sache so schnell wie möglich erledigen um sie zu töten - fast wie bei den dämonischen Uhren in der Regenbogenschlucht. Trotzdem waren diese Monster längst nicht so stark und ausdauernd wie Schmarcks und auch unsere Freunde waren ebenfalls deutlich zäher und mittlerweile kampferprobter, als man ihnen ansehen konnte. Schon hatte James einem der Saraphaugen sein Rauchglas abgeschlagen und dem anderen in den Schnabel gesteckt, wo es, anstelle des Hausdieners, krachend zerbissen wurde. Auch die Seeschlangen waren keineswegs in die Defensive gedrängt. Zwar mussten sie höllisch aufpassen, dass sie nicht von der schwarzen Magie der Bilder getroffen wurden, doch sowie sich eine Chance bot, schnellten sie, wie Schlangen eben, blitzschnell vor um ihre Gegner mit ihren Giftzähnen zu durchlöchern. "Ihr elenden Würmer!", grunzte derweil einer der Echsenmenschen ungehalten über diese Zähigkeit und hieb wild mit seiner Hellebarde nach dem Jungen. Dieser wich geschickt aus und konnte sogar mithilfe seines Zauberstabs den Hammerschlag, den der andere Kryptoklaast eigentlich auf ihn niedersausen wollte, so parieren und umlenken, dass beinahe der andere davon getroffen wurde. Unterdessen machte sich Brax daran, seinen Gegner zu entwaffnen, indem er seine Flinkheit ausnutzte um sich nach erfolgtem Stoß mit dem Speer mit seinen Füßchen daran festzuhalten, nur um so eiligst auf den Echsenmensch zuzuhalten und ihm aus nächster Nähe einen Energieball ins Gesicht zu schleudern. "Graarg! Du Schwein!", brüllte das Monster vor Schmerz, während es seinen Speer fallen ließ um sein verletztes Gesicht mit seinen Händen zu bedecken. Lange leiden musste es fairerweise jedoch nicht, denn jetzt, da es nun wieder Zwei gegen Zwei stand, gelang es dem Jungen jenen Kryptoklaast mit der Hellebarde so mit seiner Mentalmagie zu verwirren, dass dieser mit voller Wucht die Klinge seiner Waffe in den Hintern seines verletzten Artgenossen niederfahren ließ. Ohne einen Laut löste sich der Echsenmensch in schwarzen Rauch auf und seine dunkle Seele verschwand fluchend im Dunkel. Gleichzeitig fuhren Aalbert, Smellert und sogar auch James nach und nach ebenfalls einen Sieg gegen ihre Widersacher ein. Den beiden Spionen gelang es endlich eines der verfluchten Bilder mit ihren Zähnen zu packen und zu zerreißen. Zuerst schien es aber so, als ob das andere Monster aber seinen mächtigsten und tödlichsten Trumpf ausspielen konnte. Denn es heftete sich an den armen Smellert und wollte ihm das Leben aussaugen. Doch war es in diesem Zustand völlig ungeschützt den Angriffen des dunkelroten Spions ausgesetzt, der auch nicht lange zögerte und das verfluchte Bild einfach auf dem Körper seines Freundes mithilfe seiner Zähne zerschnitt. Zwar zog sich die hellrote Seeschlange damit eine üble Schramme zu, doch sie würde durch James' Heilzauber rasch wieder versorgt sein. (Zumal das wohl immer noch besser war, als von einem durchgeknalltem Stück Papier ausgesaugt zu werden...) Nachdem James schon sehr früh im Kampf sich des einen Saraphaugen entledigen konnte, da dieser nun blind und tumb umherirrte, war der andere ein umso härter Brocken, weil er den Hausdiener nun nicht mehr unterschätzte. Durch seine, wenngleich nicht allzu starken, Mentalstöße konnte das eher behäbige Monster seinen Gegenüber durchaus in Schach halten und mehr als einmal in die gefährliche Reichweite seiner Tentakel bringen. Anfangs versuchte James seine Schnelligkeit zu nutzen um den Saraphaugen zu überrumpelt, was ihm aber durch die beständigen Attacken von diesem nicht gelingen wollte. "Dann eben eine List...", dachte sich der Hausdiener. Er schwamm direkt auf das Monster zu und wollte diesem augenscheinlich das Rauchglas entreißen. Dann aber fing er an zu torkeln, so als ob ihm schwindelig wurde. Sofort packte ihn der Saraphauge mit seinen Tentakeln und wollte den Hausdiener mit seinem Schnabel zerbeißen, als dieser den Spieß einfach umdrehte! Kaum war das Gesicht des Monsters nah genug dran, riss nun James seinen Mund soweit auf wie er konnte und da er ja die Fähigkeiten eines Croollons besaß war das sehr weit! Jedenfalls hatte er nun den ganzen vorderen Teil seines Gegenübers verschlungen, sodass dieser sich hektisch aus dem Mund des Hausdieners herauszog und sich somit selbst ausschaltete, denn auf diese Weise streifte er sich selbst sein Rauchglas ab, welches im Inneren seines Gegners verblieb. Auf diese Weise blind und wehrlos geworden, brauchte James danach nichts weiter zu tun, als das Monster achtlos von sich zu schieben und seine Aufmerksamkeit auf wichtigere Dinge zu lenken. Denn Sepp steckte in Schwierigkeiten! Er und Brax hatten zwar auch den anderen Kryptoklaast mit der Hellebarde rasch aus dem Weg räumen können, doch der dritte Echsenmensch, den es vor allem nach dem Fleisch des Jungen gelüstete, erwies sich als erstaunlich hartnäckig und rücksichtslos. Schließlich hatte er dafür gesorgt, dass sein verbliebener Kumpane die Hauptaufmerksamkeit der beiden abbekam und nicht eingegriffen, als sich sein Ende bereits abzeichnete. Stattdessen hatte er den Moment, indem Sepp und Brax diesem Kryptoklaast den Rest gaben, genutzt um aus dem Hinterhalt anzugreifen. Die beiden hatten keine Zeit mehr um groß zu reagieren, sodass es dem Jungen bloß gelang mithilfe seiner Magie den eigentlich tödlichen Hammerschlag auf den Hutkopf soweit abzuschwächen, dass dieser lediglich benommen zu Boden sank. Doch jetzt stand er diesem Monster allein gegenüber. "Mhhh! Du Leckerbissen! Jetzt gehörst du mir!", knurrte der Echsenmensch blutgierig und stürzte sich auf Sepp, obwohl dieser ihn mit einer mächtigen Salve an Mentalstößen eindeckte. Das Monster wurde dabei zwar entwaffnet aber nicht besiegt, denn sind Kryptoklaast erst einmal in ihrem Blutrausch, kann man sie nur noch schwer aufhalten. Wie ein wildes Tier fiel der Echsenmensch über den Jungen her und wollte ihn fressen - und wenn er dabei draufging! "Oh! Nicht mit mir sie Unhold!", rief da jedoch James erbost aus und wandte den gleichen Trick wie zuvor bei dem Saraphaugen an. Mit aufgerissenem Mund stürzte sich nun der Hausdiener auf das Monster und verschlang es soweit, dass nur noch der Unterkörper mit den Beinen aus seinen Mund herausragten. "Glmpfrrr...!!!", konnte der Kryptoklaast nur noch machen, denn James zog seinen elastischen Körper eng zusammen und machte es somit seinem Gegner unmöglich sich wieder zu befreien. "Würde mal sagen, dass du jetzt uns gehörst!", knurrte Sepp böse und entfernte genüsslich langsam die stählerne Unterhose seines Gegners. "Den Schlag machen wir zusammen, Brax!", sprach der Junge zu seinem Freund, welcher sich soeben wieder aufgerappelt hatte, und holte mit seinem Zauberstab schon mal aus. "Mit vergnügen Kumpel!", grollte der Hutkopf und formte einen Energieball in seiner Hand... "Du entkommst mir nicht, Leckerbissen! Ich krieg' dich! Verlass dich drauf!", drohte die dunkle Seele des Kryptoklaasts noch, bevor sie verschwand. Damit war der Kampf entschieden! "Alle Achtung James!", lobte Sepp seinen Freund hochachtungsvoll. "Aus dir wird am Schluss ja doch noch ein richtiger Kämpfer!" "Oh und wie!", fügte Brax genauso begeistert hinzu. "'James, der Verschlinger!' Wäre doch ein guter Titel! Wenn du das ausbaust, fürchten sich unsere Feinde allein schon wenn sie deinen Namen hören." "Ach Mylord und Herr Brax ich bitte euch!", wiegelte James, ganz peinlich berührt ab. "Ich habe mich bloß an Meister Flickenzwirns Ratschläge gehalten und meine Fähigkeiten so gut genutzt wie ich kann. Das ist nicht mehr wert, als Eure Leistung." "Aber das Lob hast du dennoch verdient James.", fand Aalbert weise. "Schließlich hast du deinen Freund nur dank deines schnellen Eingreifens vor ein paar fürchterlichen Verletzungen bewahrt." "Genau!", stimmte auch Smellert mit ein. "Das Sepp so gut wie unversehrt ist, ist allein dein Verdienst!" "Oh Leute, bitte. Ihr macht mich ja ganz verlegen...", stammelte der Hausdiener und war schon wieder ganz hellrosa. "Nichtsdestotrotz war an diesem Angriff wieder etwas sehr verdächtig, nicht?", riet Brax um einerseits das Thema zu wechseln und andererseits, weil er, sowie seine Freunde auch, nur zu gut die Reaktion der Seeschlangen auf diesen Angriff gesehen hatte. "Gut beobachtet, ja!", lobte der dunkelrote Spion, doch sein Gesicht, wie das seines Kumpels, blieb ernst. "An dieser Sache ist etwas faul... Das wissen wir!" "Das war wie bei den dämonischen Uhren, da lief auch etwas ganz verkehrt.", erklärte die hellrote Seeschlange weiter. "Aber wir wissen immer noch nicht genau was. Noch fehlt uns das entscheidende Bruchstück um das Rätsel zu lösen. Darum möchten wir auch noch nicht sagen, was genau uns an diesen beiden Ereignissen so stört. Bitte verzeiht uns das." "Gähn... Schon in Ordnung.", sprach Sepp versöhnlich aber nun erst recht hundemüde. "Solange wir jetzt zumindest ein ganz kleines Päuschen machen können. Gähn..." "Gewiss doch!", entgegnete Aalbert, dessen Gesicht sich schlagartig wieder aufhellte. "Kommt mit, gleich da vorne können wir uns ausruhen!", meinte Smellert ebenfalls wieder fröhlich. "Und wenn ihr wieder wach seid erklären wir euch, was wir in der Stätte der Vengaren wollen!" 6.2 Die Prüfung der Vengaren "Uhhh... Ahhh!", stöhnte der Junge, der nach kurzem aber äußerst erholsamen Schlaf, erquickt und zufrieden wieder aufwachte. "Das war genau das, was ich gebraucht habe!" "Wem sagst du das!", fand der Hutkopf ebenfalls wieder voller Energie und streckte sich ausgiebig. "Ich für meinen Teil bin bereit! Und ihr?" "So gut wie Herr Brax!", antwortete James höflich, als er gerade konzentriert die Versorgung von Smellerts Wunden zum Abschluss brachte. "Gut!", sprach der Hausdiener befriedigt, als er fachmännisch die mithilfe eines Heilzaubers behandelte Schramme begutachtete. "Ich denke, nach ein paar Tagen sollte sie völlig verheilt sein." "Oh das wird sie. Das wird sie.", versicherte die kleine Seeschlange zuversichtlich und schwamm zum Beweis behände herum. "So gut wie du dich darum gekümmert hast, sowieso." "Und darum...", hob Allbert nun bedeutungsvoll an und überließ seinem Kollegen wie gehabt das letzte Wort. "...machen wir uns jetzt auf zu den Vengaren!", beendete dieser den Satz. Sofort waren alle auf den Beinen und schwammen eiligst zu einem seltsamen und auch irgendwie unheimlichen Gebilde, dessen genaues Aussehen man erst aus der Nähe ausmachen konnte. Es war ein gewaltiger Eingang im Meeresboden, der aussah wie der geöffnete Schnabel einer Dronte - einer riesigen Dronte. Und das war auch noch nicht mal die größte Besonderheit, wie unsere Freunde feststellen konnten. Denn da es gerade im Begriff war wieder Tag zu werden, konnten sie mit ungläubigen Staunen beobachten wie sich der Schnabel wie von Geisterhand langsam bewegte und somit den Eingang bis zur nächsten Nacht verschließen würde. Dadurch wurde auch das Talent von Aalbert und Smellert wieder unter Beweis gestellt, denn die Spione hatten die knappe Zeit der Pause perfekt kalkuliert, sodass die kleine Gruppe jetzt ohne Hast noch hineinschlüpfen konnte. "Schön!", meinte der dunkelrote Spion darum zufrieden wie bestätigt, als sie sich nun in einem schmucklosen großen Raum, der sonderbarerweise komplett geschlossen war, wiederfanden. "Da wären wir also." "In der Stätte der Vengaren.", sprach es sein hellroter Freund aus und wirkte ebenfalls gutgelaunt. James, Sepp und Brax allerdings konnten, wider besseren Wissens, die Zuversicht der Spione nicht so recht teilen. Dieser Raum, nein, der ganze Ort war ihnen unheimlich - irgendwie sogar mehr als das Dusterfeld. Allein die Tatsache, dass sie sich so beobachtet fühlten, obwohl sie sich in einem Raum wähnten, der keinerlei Gänge besaß, war ihnen nicht geheuer. Ganz davon abgesehen, dass hier, trotz fehlender Lichtquellen, ein fahles Dämmerlicht herrschte. Da Jammern aber bekanntlich nichts half, rangen die Drei ihr Unwohlsein so gut es ging nieder, denn sie waren bisher immer gut beraten gewesen, wenn sie den Seeschlangen vertraut hatten. Stattdessen verfielen vor allem James und Sepp in tiefe Grübelei, da ihnen die alten Sagen und Märchen der Vengaren in den Sinn kamen. Zusammen mit dem, was sie bis dato von den Spionen in Erfahrung bringen konnten, kam ihnen so eine leise Ahnung... "Schätze mal ihr zwei glaubt schon zu wissen, warum wir hier sind, ja?", fragte Aalbert, dem die Reaktionen der beiden nicht verborgen geblieben sind, auch prompt. "Würd' ich auch behaupten.", meinte Smellert überzeugt und brachte die Sache auf den Punkt: "Euch ist der 'Eisenwille' in den Sinn gekommen, richtig?" "Genauso ist es Herr Aalbert und Herr Smellert.", gab der Hausdiener zu. "Denn in den meisten Geschichten über das Wächtervolk wird, neben ihrer unglaublichen Kräfte, ihr schier grenzenloser Wille, den sie angesichts des Kampfes gegen die Finsternis gezeigt haben, besonders betont. Weiterhin wird berichtet, dass diese Willensstärke ein Geschenk ihrer Gottheit sei, welches sie auch auserwählten Außenstehenden zuteil werden lassen. Und gemeinhin wird diese Gabe als 'Eisenwille' bezeichnet. Das ist alles war Mylord und meine Wenigkeit darüber wissen." "Na das ist doch schon eine solide Grundlage.", fand der dunkelrote Spion anerkennend. "Und ja: Diese Geschichten über den Eisenwillen stimmen! Er verleiht einem die nötige Kraft durchzuhalten und wehrt negative Einflüsse, die einen runterziehen oder verwirren wollen, größtenteils ab." "Man kann ihn quasi als 'i'-Tüpfelchen der Willensstärke bezeichnen.", ergänzte sein hellroter Kollege. "Und er ist unabdingbar für uns um heil durch die Ebene der Langweile zu kommen." "Ist es da so trist?", fragte Brax neugierig. "Oh ja und wie!", antwortete Aalbert. "Auf dieser Ebene lastet eine weitere perfide Spielart der dunklen Magie. Es ist eine Art Fluch der Jeden mit negativen Gedanken und dem überwältigendem Gefühl der Langweile belastet, bis man jeglichen Antrieb weiterzumachen verliert und einfach zusammensackt." "Es ist die absolute Sinnentleerung!", unterstrich auch Smellert ernst. "Selbst so zähe Burschen wie ihr drei würdet, wenngleich auch erst nach einem ganzen Tag, diesem Fluch zu Opfer fallen." "Hm... Fast wie in der Teufelssonnenwüste...", sinnierte der Hutkopf nachdenklich, denn vor allem ihm war diese Tortur noch lebhaft in Erinnerung. "Und darum brauchen auch wir den Eisenwillen.", fasste Brax zusammen und schloss die Spione bewusst aus. "Gut aufgepasst!", sprach Aalbert nicht ohne Stolz. "Denn sowohl Smellert wie auch ich verfügen bereits über diese Gabe." "Im Grunde genommen verfügt jeder Seeschlangenspion und jeder Hummerkämpfer, ja auch die meisten Obermotze, über den Eisenwillen.", erklärte Smellert. "Denn das ist das einzig Falsche aus den Geschichten über die Vengaren. In Wahrheit erhält jeder, der bereit ist sich von ihnen prüfen zu lassen, bei Erfolg diese Gabe. Doch das könnt ihr ja nicht wissen, schließlich können dieses Angebot ja fast nur wir Meeresbewohner nutzen." "Was im Umkehrschluss bedeutet, dass wir nun geprüft werden?", mutmaßte Sepp scharfsinnig. "Ganz genau!", bestätigte die dunkelrote Seeschlange. "Die Prüfung ist an sich leicht erklärt: Ihr müsst euch durch die Stätte der Vengaren bis zur Patriarchin Hacelynn und ihrem Mann dem Ritualmeister Remmlu durschlagen, ohne dabei von den Vengaren geschnappt zu werden." "Allerdings seid ihr dabei auf euch allein gestellt.", ergänzte sein hellroter Freund sogleich. "Wir dürfen euch dabei nicht helfen. So sind die Regeln." "Und was passiert, falls uns die Vengaren doch schnappen?", fragte Brax, der die Antwort eigentlich gar nicht so recht wissen wollte. "Dann werden sie euch auffressen.", war die knappe und wenig aufheiternde Antwort von Aalbert. "Jepp! Denn die Vengaren sind da knallhart!", ergänzte auch Smellert ernst und zugleich mit Bedauern. "Aber viel mehr dürfen wir euch leider nicht mehr darüber sagen. Das gehört ebenfalls zu den Regeln." "Das macht doch nichts.", beschwichtigte Sepp und versuchte sein Unbehagen zu verbergen. "Es würde uns wahrscheinlich nur verrückter machen, als wenn wir einfach so ins kalte Wasser geworfen werden." "Das ist ein gutes Stichwort!", fand Brax der schon ganz unter Spannung stand. "Wann soll es denn losgehen?!" Der Hutkopf inspizierte diesen sonderbaren Raum aufs genauste und schien ungeduldig darauf zu warten, dass sich endlich ein geheimer Gang oder so etwas auftat. "Ich fürchte auf so etwas können Sie lange warten Herr Brax.", sprach James geheimnisvoll. "Denn ich vermute mal, diese eine Sache aus den Sagen entspricht auch größtenteils der Wahrheit. So ist es doch, oder Herr Aalbert und Herr Smellert?" "Korrekt!", bestätigte der dunkelrote Spion augenblicklich. "Die Vengaren haben wirklich einen Faible dafür, sich durch Wände zu brechen. Sie verbringen sogar einen guten Teil ihrer Zeit damit ihre eigenen Gänge wieder zuzumauern, nur damit sie diese wieder durchbrechen können." "Ist zwar ein sonderbares Hobby aber das könnte sich für euch als nützlich erweisen, denn einen Hinweis dürfen wir euch noch geben.", hob sein hellroter Begleiter bedeutungsvoll an. "Ihre Hauptgänge, die sogenannten 'Schnabelgänge', mauern sie niemals zu und sehen auch etwas anders aus. Wenn ihr euch an diese haltet seid ihr auf der richtigen Fährte." "Oh, das wird uns sicherlich weiterhelfen, vielen Dank!", sprach der Hausdiener dankbar und verriet indirekt, dass zumindest er scheinbar doch mehr über die Vengaren wusste, als er zugab. Sepp und Brax jedenfalls konnten mit diesem Hinweis so auf die Schnelle nichts anfangen, aber ein merkwürdiges Geräusch sorgte dafür, dass sie nicht mehr dazu kamen ihren Freund zu fragen. Es klang so, als ob sich ihnen etwas näherte - und zwar von allen Seiten. "Gut es ist soweit: Eure Prüfung beginnt!", verkündete Aalbert ernst, als ihm noch eine scheinbar sehr wichtige Sache in den Sinn kam. "Und eines noch: Egal was ihr tut versucht auf keinen Fall gegen die Vengaren zu kämpfen! Lasst sie nicht an euch heran! Niemals, hört ihr?!" "Ganz genau! Denn die Vengaren sind wirklich so gut wie UN-BE-SIEG-BAR!", betonte Smellert eindringlich. "Sie sind Immun gegen jedwede Art von Magie und auch physisch nur schwer angreifbar. Selbst als die Monster auf dem Höhepunkt ihrer Macht waren hatten sie nur ein geringe Chance gegen das Wächtervolk." "Euch bleibt also bloß die Flucht.", fasste der dunkelrote Spion zusammen und schwamm mit seinem Freund in die Nähe einer Wand. "So ist es! Um es prägnant auszudrücken: Wenn ihre Klauen euch berühren seid ihr tot!", sagte auch die hellrote Seeschlange noch schnell, bevor er und sein Freund trotzdem voller Zuversicht meinten: "Ist vielleicht etwas hart formuliert, doch wir sind sicher, dass ihr diese Prüfung dennoch mit links schafft. Gebt einfach euer Bestes! "Das tun wir doch immer!", meinte Brax noch wildentschlossen, als sich grollende und auch irgendwie ehrfurchteinflößende Stimmen erhoben, während gleichzeitig die Wände unter mächtigen Fausthieben erzitterten. "Brecht durch die Wände! Es geht los! Brecht euch durch die Wände!" "Lasst die Jagd beginnen! Lasst die Jagd beginnen!" "Auf geht's! Auf geht's! Auf geht's!" Zuerst bekamen die Steinwände bloß kleine Risse, doch diese wurden binnen weniger Augenblicke immer größer, bevor sie förmlich zu Staub zermalmt wurden und der Raum von einem Moment auf den anderen voller großer Löcher war und sieben Vengaren mit langsamem aber stetigem Schritt eindrangen und auf die kleine Gruppe zuhielten. Für eine gefährlich lange Zeit, konnten sich unsere Freunde nicht mehr bewegen. Zu erschrocken und eingeschüchtert waren sie beim Anblick des Wächtervolks. Denn keiner der drei hatte je einen echten Vengaren gesehen. Während Sepp und James lediglich grobe Beschreibungen aus den alten Mythen kannten, war Brax wegen seiner Isoliertheit noch völlig ahnungslos - bis jetzt. Die Vengaren sahen aus wie eine zwei bis drei Meter große, vervollkommnete Mischung einer Gottesanbeterin und eine Eidechse. Sie hatten wie Erstere einen dreigeteilten, drahtigen Insektenkörper, allerdings nur vier Gliedmaßen. Und wie Eidechsen wurde ihr Körper von lauter feinen, hauptsächlich dunkelbraunen Schuppen bedeckt, die je nach Situation einen festen Panzer bilden oder auch äußerst durchlässig für Berührungen oder Schwingungen sein konnten. Der Oberkörper war breit und kräftig mit langen, starken Armen, wobei die Oberarme deutlich dünner als die muskulösen Unterarme waren. Diese gingen fast nahtlos in gewaltige Pranken mit fünf erstaunlich feingliedrigen und doch äußerst sehnigen Fingern mit langen, ausfahrbaren, Krallen und einem etwas kleineren Daumen über. (Vengaren besitzen nämlich insgesamt sechs Finger pro Hand.) Die Taille war, ähnlich einer Wespe, sehr schmal, bevor das, je nach Geschlecht, mehr oder weniger breite Becken kam an dem die, an einen Laufvogel erinnernden, langen Beine saßen, die in Füßen mit vier kräftigen Klauen endeten. Dann kam auch schon der kurze Hinterleib, der auffällig stark mit dicken Schuppen gepanzert war, da er, wie bei einem Insekt, einige der lebenswichtigen Organe enthielt. Obwohl der große Kopf wegen seiner dreieckigen Form her eine deutliche Ähnlichkeit zu dem einer Gottesanbeterin hatte, wirkte er dennoch sehr menschlich und hatte - im starken Kontrast zum eher unauffällig gefärbten Körper - mehrere lange Strähnen aus silber-roten, federartigen Schuppen statt Haaren darauf. Die Vengaren besaßen kein Facettenaugen, sondern 'normale' die in der Mitte des Gesichts saßen und eine orange bis rote Iris mit schlitzförmigen Pupillen hatten. Allerdings hatten sie keine sichtbare Nase sondern nur Nasenlöcher. Auch hatten sie einen sehr breiten Mund - fast schon ein Maul - dessen Lippen mit scharfkantigen Schuppen bedeckt waren. Im Zusammenspiel mit ihren kräftigen Kiefermuskeln und den starken Zähnen waren Vengaren in der Lage so ziemlich alles abzubeißen und zu zerkleinern, was in ihren Schlund passte. Wofür unsere Freunde verständlicherweise gar keinen Blick hatten, war die Tatsache, dass die Vengaren auch äußerst fein gearbeitete Kleidung aus einem unbekannten Stoff trugen. Während ihr Oberkörper in einem kurzen, mit einer Fibel zusammengehaltenem, Umhang bedeckt war, hatten sie ihr Becken in einen Wickelrock gehüllt, aus dem die Beine als auch der Hinterleib herausschauten. Beide Kleidungstücke waren farblich sehr Individuell gestaltet und aufwendig mit den verschiedensten rituellen Ornamenten und Zeichen bestickt. Gemeinsam mit ihrem restlichen Auftreten konnten man die Vengaren, trotz ihres durchaus fremdartigen Aussehens, keinesfalls als Monster sondern eben als außergewöhnliches, stolzes (und mitunter sehr eigensinniges) Volk ansehen. "Los Mylord und Herr Brax!", feuerte James, der sich als erstes wieder gefasst hatte, seine Freunde energisch an. "Höchste Zeit die Flucht nach vorn anzutreten!" Die beiden nickten nur als Antwort, denn die Vengaren waren inzwischen sehr nah an sie herangetreten, sodass sie sofort handeln mussten! Rasch setzten sich die drei darum in Bewegung und machten es sich zunutze, dass es ihre Gegenüber nicht eilig hatten und sie dazu noch so lange Beine besaßen. Denn so konnten sie, dank ihrer erlernten Gewandtheit, flink zwischen diesen aus diesem Raum herausschlüpfen und so der momentanen Gefahr fürs erste entgehen. Aus den Augenwinkeln sahen sie, wie einer der Vengaren sich die Seeschlangenspione schnappte und forttrug. Diese nahmen das sehr gelassen - was unsere Freunde wiederum beruhigte, da immerhin diesen somit keine Gefahr drohte - und riefen noch: "Viel Glück Leute!" Dann waren sie auch schon aus dem Blickfeld der drei verschwunden, während die anderen Vengaren sich nun gänzlich ihnen zuwandten und mit ihrem gemächlichem, aber doch stetigem Schritt auf sie zuhielten. Dabei ähnelten sie in gewisser Weise einem Reiher oder Storch, der in aller Ruhe über eine Wiese lief um dann bei der nächstbesten Gelegenheit blitzschnell nach Beute zu schnappen. Und da keiner von ihnen den Vengaren so eine Gelegenheit bieten wollte, schwammen unsere Freunde was das Zeug hielt, wobei sich abermals zeigte, dass James mehr als seine Freunde wusste. Sie fanden sich nämlich an einem sehr verwirrendem Ort wieder. Sie waren in einer Art unterirdischen Schlucht, die von lauter Pfaden, Brücken und Höhleneingängen durchzogen war und das über mehrere Ebenen. Weder Sepp noch Brax hatten einen Plan wohin sie bei dieser ganzen Auswahl als nächstes hinsollten und sie hatten auch nicht groß Zeit, denn schon dröhnten die Stimmen der Vengaren von allen Seiten in ihren Ohren. "Lasst sie rennen! Dann schmeckt das Fleisch viel besser!" "Ja! Scheucht sie durch die Gänge! Scheucht sie durch die Gänge!" "Hm! Das riecht nach frischem Fleisch!" "Los! Hier entlang!", sprach da auf einmal der Hausdiener und übernahm die Führung. So schnell es ging lotste James seine Freunde scheinbar über die erstbeste und fast auch die höchstgelegenste Brücke, doch auf der anderen Seite fand sich nur eine geschlossene Wand aus der wie auf Kommando sogleich weitere Vengaren herausbrachen. Schon saßen sie auf der Brücke fest, da das Wächtervolk nun von beiden Seite auf sie zuging. "Lasst Sie noch ein Stück näher und dann müssen wir springen!", befahl der Hausdiener und machte sich bereit. "Ein Glück, dass wir hier Unterwasser sind...", stöhnte Sepp, dem diese Situation gar nicht gefiel. "Verlassen Sie sich hier nicht darauf Mylord!", warnte in da sein Freund, als es auch schon losging. "Gut lasst uns springen! Und gebt Acht bei der Landung!" Da sprangen die drei auch schon und gerade noch rechtzeitig, den keine Sekunde später war die Brücke links und rechts mit je drei Vengaren versperrt. Aber als sie so hinunterfielen, bemerkten sowohl der Junge als auch der Hutkopf, dass etwas nicht stimmte. "Ei weh! Wir fallen ja wirklich!", schrie Sepp erschrocken, denn in der Tat sanken sie nicht langsam herab, sondern stürzten so schnell, als ob sie gar nicht im Wasser wären. "Keine Panik!", rief da Brax und eilte so schnell wie möglich zu Sepp um auf seinen Kopf zu gelangen. Dann landeten die drei auch schon mehr oder weniger unsanft auf einer der untersten Brücken. Während James, dank seines Dehnbarkeit, einfach wie ein Luftballon auf dem Stein schadlos aufschlug, hätte sich der Junge die Knochen gebrochen - wenn er nicht jetzt in der Hutkopfrüstung stecken würde und gerade noch rechtzeitig mit ein paar hastigen Schwimmbewegungen die Fallgeschwindigkeit verringert hätte. (Natürlich hätte der Hausdiener notfalls eingegriffen, doch dank Brax war dies nicht nötig gewesen.) "Boah! Danke Brax, das war echt knapp!", keuchte Sepp noch ganz atemlos vor Schreck. "Nichts zu danken!", meinte dieser nicht ohne Stolz, als er sich wieder von seinem Freund löste. "Dafür ist die Hutkopfrüstung doch da!" "Und wahrscheinlich war das nur der Anfang, nicht James?", fragte Brax dann den Hausdiener mit einem Tonfall der schon ahnte, was für eine Antwort da kommen wird. Denn sowie sie auf dieser Brücke gelandet waren, wiederholte sich das Spiel der Vengaren aufs neue, da sie auch hier von beiden Seiten aus den Höhlen (oder Wänden) auf sie zugingen. "Lasst sie weitermachen! Die Jagd macht so viel Spaß!" "Die haben Köpfchen! Gut, das klingt nach leckerem Hirn!" "Oh ja! Hirn! Frisches Hirn!" "So sieht es aus Herr Brax.", antwortete dieser auch und machte eine bedauerliche Geste, weil er nicht die Zeit hatte seinen Freunden die Besonderheiten dieses Ortes zu erklären. Jetzt wurde sein Gesicht aber todernst. "Nun wird es viel schwieriger!", sprach James kämpferisch. "Jetzt müssen wir nämlich bis ganz nach oben schwimmen!" "Ich glaube ich weiß schon was das heißt.", meinte Sepp entschlossen. "Das wird ein harter Aufstieg!" "Ganz genau Mylord!", bestätigte der Hausdiener eiligst, denn die Vengaren waren bald wieder dicht an ihnen dran. "Und haltet Euch von den Brücken fern! Also gut! Eins, zwei, drei... Und los!" Sofort schwammen die drei los und merkten augenblicklich, dass dies ein gewaltiger Kraftakt war, denn obwohl sie ihre ganzen Schwimmkünste aufboten, kamen sie nur mäßig schnell voran. Selbst als der Junge seine Magie benutzen wollte, um sich und seine Freunde nach oben zu hieven, konnte er ihr Tempo nur ein bisschen anheben. Allerdings war dies besser als gar nichts, denn das Wächtervolk sah ihnen nicht lange einfach tatenlos zu. Nein. Stattdessen sprangen seinerseits nun die Vengaren nach oben um dann mit kräftigen Schwimmbewegungen die Verfolgung aufzunehmen. Dabei zeigte sich auch, warum James davor gewarnt hatte, den anderen Brücken zu nahe zu kommen, da auf diesen ebenfalls Vengaren lauerten die nun erst springen und dann auf sie zu schwimmen mussten. Wären die drei nun unter einer solchen gewesen hätten sich ihre Gegner einfach auf sie hinunterstürzen können... So aber entspann sich ein zäher Wettlauf zwischen unseren Freunden und dem Wächtervolk, bei dem es darum ging zuerst die oberste Ebene zu erreichen. Zu ihrem Glück mussten sich immerhin auch die Vengaren anstrengen um bei diesem 'dünnen'(?) Wasser voranzukommen, sodass die drei die Oberhand behielten. "Nicht nachlassen Leute!", trieb James seine Freunde an. "Gleich wird es besser!" Und wirklich: Kaum war die Decke in Sichtweite beschleunigten sie sich rapide, da das Wasser hier offenkundig wieder 'normal' war. "Und wo müssen wir jetzt hin?", wollte Sepp schnellstens wissen, denn bald würden ihre Verfolger ebenfalls diese Zone erreich haben. "Wir müssen die oberste Brücke entlang und dann in die Höhle hinein!", befahl der Hausdiener darum. Schon düsten sie, durch die Magie des Jungen beschleunigt, auch über diese und in die Höhle. Dort fanden sie sich in einem großen Gang voller offener und verschlossener Gänge wieder. Die meisten von ihnen sahen nicht wirklich besonders aus, aber zwei von ihnen unterschieden sich deutlich! "Ach darum also 'Schnabelgänge'!", erkannte Brax, denn diese zwei Eingänge sahen ebenfalls aus wie ein Drontenschnabel. "So ist es Herr Brax!", bestätigte James erleichtert. "Das haben die Seeschlangenspione damit gemeint." "Zieht ihnen das Fell über die Ohren! Zieht ihnen das Fell über die Ohren!" "Wenn wir sie geschnappt haben, brechen wir ihnen die Knochen!" "Sie sind dort! Gönnt ihnen keine Pause!" "Gut und welchen nehmen wir?!", drängte der Junge, da das Wächtervolk sie bald eingeholt hatte. "Diesen da Mylord!", entschied der Hausdiener und zeigte auf den ersten Schnabelgang. "Folgt mir nach!" 6.3 Spießrutenlauf durch die Stätte der Vengaren "Sieht so aus, als hätten wir sie fürs erste abgehängt.", fand Brax sichtlich zufrieden darüber, als sie nach einer weiteren Schwimmeinlage endlich nicht mehr die Vengaren im Nacken spürten. "Puh...!", stöhnte Sepp ganz außer Atem. "Das wurde ja auch Zeit! Die sind wirklich zäh." "Aber die Gefahr ist noch längst nicht vorüber Mylord und Herr Brax!", mahnte James sofort, als sich seine Freunde gerade für einen Moment an die Wand lehnten wollten. "Auch wenn die Vengaren uns im Moment nicht mehr direkt verfolgen, wissen sie immer wo wir uns befinden. Darum können wir uns leider noch keine Pause gönnen, sondern müssen in Bewegung bleiben." "Wäre ja auch zu schön gewesen...", seufzte der Junge und raffte sich wieder auf. Dann wurde sein Blick sowie der von Brax jedoch streng. "Du weißt offensichtlich deutlich mehr über die Vengaren als du zugibst, James!", sprach es der Hutkopf rundherum aus. "Vielleicht wäre es angebracht uns beide auch mal einzuweihen, hm?!" "Ja, das stimmt Herr Brax.", gestand der Hausdiener unumwunden. "Ich verfüge wirklich über einiges an Wissen über die Vengaren. Aber es ist leider nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt dafür. Ich muss mich für meine Geheimniskrämerei bei Euch vielmals entschuldigen, doch dieses Wissen darf nicht einfach so und auch nicht irgendwo weitererzählt werden. Dies ist nämlich strengstens verboten und ich fürchte, wenn ich es doch tun würde, hätte dies das sofortige Ende unserer Prüfung zur Folge." "Oh... Na wenn das so ist, werden wir eben warten.", antwortete Sepp verständnisvoll. "Stimmt!", pflichtete ihm auch Brax bei. "Du wirst schon wissen was du tust. Und ich denke mal du kennst bestimmt so rein zufällig einen Ort hier, an dem du dich uns anvertrauen kannst. Hab ich recht oder hab ich recht?" "Das tue ich in der Tat Herr Brax.", entgegnete der Hausdiener dankbar. "Aber es ist noch ein Stück hin, darum sollten wir uns sputen. Und Mylord und Herr Brax: Vielen Dank für Euer Verständnis!" "Nichts zu danken.", fand der Junge, bevor er sich nervös umsah, weil ihn ein plötzliches Unwohlsein überkam. "Jetzt sollten wir aber wirklich weiter!" "Ja das wäre besser für euch.", grollte eine Vengarenstimme erschreckend nah aber dann doch von überall und nirgendwoher. "Das mit dem Schweigen war übrigens ein weiser Entschluss, Rosalie.", meinte eine zweite grollende Stimme. "Sonst hätten wir euch nämlich gleich gefressen." "Allerdings wäre der Spaß dann ja jetzt schon vorb... Hust, hust, hust! Oh nicht schon wieder dieses Kratzen im Hals! He, hat einer von euch nicht noch was von dem Hustensaft übrig?" Dieser 'Ansporn' der Vengaren war mehr als genug, dass unsere Freunde sich sogleich wieder in Bewegung setzten. Geführt von James wanderten sie schweigend und vorsichtig einen schmalen, hochgelegenen Pfad entlang. Sie befanden sich auch hier wieder in einer weiteren, ähnlichen unterirdischen Schlucht die wie zuvor voll von den zahllosen Brücken, Pfaden und Höhlen war. Diesmal hatten sie jedoch die Zeit um sich etwas genauer umzusehen und so die Schönheit dieses Ortes zu erkennen. Die ganze Schlucht samt der Bauten der Vengaren bestand zum Beispiel aus kräftigem rotbraunem Fels und strahlte auch hier unten eine warme, geradezu gemütliche Aura aus. Wo man auch schon wieder zum auffälligstem Punkt käme: Obwohl weit und breit keine Lichtquelle auszumachen war und dieser Ort definitiv unterirdisch lag, war es dennoch so, als ob Sonnenlicht von oben herabstrahlte, sodass die oberen Ebenen vom Licht durchflutet wurden, während es nach unten hin immer dunkler wurde. In den tiefsten Bereichen herrsche nur noch ein fahles, bläuliches Dämmerlicht und unsere Freunde schauderten schon nur, wenn sie von ihrer hohen Warte dort hinunterblickten. Alles in allem wirkte die Stätte der Vengaren deutlich wohnlicher als sie es ich vorgestellt hätten und die drei hätten nichts dagegen gehabt, wenn sie hier ein paar Tage als Gäste verbringen müssten. Allerdings waren sie aber momentan als Prüflinge hier und daran wurden sie in (un)schöner Regelmäßigkeit erinnert. Denn offensichtlich dienten diese Schluchten als Verbindungen zwischen den einzelnen Aufenthaltsorten der Vengaren, denn immer wieder traten ein oder gleich mehr Vertreter des Wächtervolkes aus den zahllosen Höhlen heraus und überquerten eine der Brücken, sodass unsere Freunde sich so gut es eben ging an die Wand drücken mussten um nicht sofort entdeckt zu werden. "Und keine Magie, Mylord!", raunte ihm James noch warnend beim ersten Mal zu. "Das spüren die Vengaren nämlich sofort!" Mit angehaltenem Atem erstarrten die drei darum bei jedem Vengar, der unter ihnen vorbei lief und waren froh, dass sie auf einem der obersten Pfade dieser Schlucht waren. Man musste kein Hellseher sein um zu erkennen, dass das Wächtervolk James, Sepp und Brax auch psychisch unter Druck setzen wollte. So ziemlich jeder Vengar nämlich blieb einfach auf der Mitte seines Weges stehen, als habe er etwas bemerkt und schaute sich um - was unsere Freunde zuweilen das Herz in die Hose rutschen ließ. Erst nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit setzte er sich wieder in Bewegung und zog von dannen. "Sie wissen genau, dass wir da sind.", dachte sich Sepp erkennend und schauderte. "Und trotzdem tun sie so als ob sie uns nicht finden würden... Soll das etwa lustig sein?!" "Nicht verharren Mylord!", zischte der Hausdiener hektisch und fasste, völlig im Kontrast zu seinem sonst so höflichen Verhalten, den Jungen grob am Arm und zog ihn rasch und gewaltsam von seinem Standpunkt weg. Und das keine Sekunde zu früh, denn schon brach der Arm eines Vengaren aus der Wand und hinterließ eine tiefe Kratzspur genau an der Stelle, an der Sepp zuvor gestanden war, bevor er gänzlich herauskam und die Verfolgung der drei aufnahm. Zu ihrem Schrecken allerdings war dieser deutlich schneller als die bisherigen und natürlich war er auch nicht alleine, da mit ihm noch vier weitere Artgenossen aus der Öffnung hinaustraten. "Haut ihnen auf die Augen! Haut ihnen auf die Augen!" "Lasst sie nicht ruhen! Sie sollen schnaufen bis zum umfallen!" "Hetzt sie! Hetzt sie! Hetzt sie!" Zunächst rannten unsere Freunde noch den Pfad entlang, da er so schmal war, dass die Vengaren hintereinander laufen mussten. Doch das war keine Dauerlösung, ihre Verfolger holten rasch auf und auf die Schnelle war kein rettender Gang in Sicht. Schwimmen fiel auf flach: Sie spürten, dass das Wasser hier wieder so 'dünn' war. "Mylord, Herr Brax wir müssen hier runter!", rief James atemlos seinen Freunden zu und zeigte auf eine Brücke, keine zwei Meter unter ihnen. "Und dann, egal was auch kommt, müssen wir gleich in diese Höhle rennen!!!" Eiligst nickten die beiden, als sie auch schon zusammen sprangen, sich so schnell es ging auf der Brücke aufrappelten und losflitzten. Es war in der Tat ein gefährliches Unterfangen gewesen, denn da der besagte Eingang direkt unter ihrem vorherigen Weg verlief, mussten die Vengaren ebenfalls einfach springen und hätten ihnen so beinahe den Weg versperrt. Dank ihrer Flinkheit gelang es den dreien aber noch geradeso vorher reinzukommen, allerdings wirklich so knapp, dass sie für einen kurzen Moment Rücken an Rücken mit ihren Gegner standen. Doch die Vengaren waren ebenfalls erschreckend wendig und hatten sich im Nu umgedreht. "Ja weiter so! Weiter so! So ist es gut!" "Lauft nur! Lauft nur! Lauft nur!" "Wenn wir euch erst mal haben erwartet uns ein richtiger Gaumenschmaus!" Atemlos spurteten unsere Freunde durch die Höhle und wagten es nicht auch nur einen flüchtigen Blick nach hinten zu werfen. Das war auch nicht nötig, denn die Schritte ihrer Verfolger sowie ihre drohenden Stimmen waren ihnen deutlich näher als ihnen lieb war. Um ihr Leben laufend, verließen sich Brax und Sepp komplett auf James' augenscheinliche Ortskenntnis und hasteten bereits durch den ersten Schnabelgang und ohne sich groß umsehen zu können führte sie der Hausdiener auch gleich wieder in einen Weiteren. Dieses Spielchen ging noch eine ganze Weile so, doch nach und nach merkten die drei erleichtert, dass sie diese Vengaren nochmal abgehängt hatten. Da ihnen die Angst aber noch in den Knochen steckte und vor allem Sepp von diesem Ereignis mehr als genug 'belehrt' wurde, blieben unsere Freunde trotzdem in Bewegung. Allerdings schien es so, als ob sie bloß vom Regen in die Traufe gekommen waren, denn nun befanden sich die drei in eben jenen düsteren Gefilden - den tiefsten Gängen dieser Schluchten - die sie vorher noch aus sicherer Entfernung betrachtet hatten. Erst jetzt, nach einem raschen Umschauen, wurde ihnen bewusst, dass sie sich immer noch in ein und derselben Schlucht befanden: James hatte sie lediglich im Zick-Zack hinunter geführt. "Dann wären wir also nun hier unten.", fasste es der Hausdiener, welcher sich schon wieder völlig beruhigt hatte und geradezu befremdlich zufrieden wirkte, zusammen. "Das ist sehr gut! Die Vengaren suchen die untersten Teile ihrer Stätte nicht so häufig auf, was bedeutet, dass wir hier für eine Weile unsere Ruhe haben werden." James sah seine Freunde auffordernd an. "Mylord! Herr Brax! Das müssen wir ausnützen!", erklärte er eifrig. "Wir können ein gutes Stück weit hier unten die Stätte durchqueren, bevor uns die Vengaren wieder in die belebteren Zonen treiben werden." "Klingt gut!", fand der Hutkopf aufatmend, denn ihm war die allmähliche Erschöpfung dieser Hetzjagden schon ein bisschen anzusehen. "Wenn wir auch nur für ein paar Augenblicke nicht auf Eierschalen herumlaufen müssen, haben wir meiner Meinung nach schon was gewonnen!" "Oh ja...", machte Sepp deutlich verhaltender, bevor er schuldbewusst meinte: "Tut mir echt Leid Freunde! Wenn ich nur ein bisschen besser aufgepasst hätte, hättest du deinen Trumpf nicht jetzt schon ausspielen müssen James." "Ach was Mylord!", winkte James aufmunternd ab. "Euch trifft keine Schuld! Ihr wusstet es doch nicht besser. Aber wenn es Euch hilft, Euch besser zu fühlen, dann sollten Sie jetzt schleunigst Ihre düsteren Gedanken beiseite schieben und mit uns beiden so viel Weg wie möglich hier zurücklegen!" "Du hast ja recht James.", sprach der Junge schon wieder fröhlicher. "Das ist wirklich das Beste... Also auf geht's!" Und schon setzten die drei ihren Weg fort und schritten trotz allem sehr vorsichtig und still durch diese düsteren Gänge. Doch der Hausdiener hatte wirklich nicht übertrieben: Hier unten war weit und breit nicht der Hauch eines Vengaren zu sehen oder gar zu hören. Das erste Mal seit Beginn ihrer Prüfung entspannten sich Sepp und Brax wieder etwas und genossen dieses Gefühl geradezu. Von ihrem Freund geführt, verließen sie durch ein düsteres Loch diese Schlucht und wanderten nun gänzlich einen unterirdischen und in sich geschlossenen Pfad entlang. Und dennoch herrschte auch hier keine rabenschwarze Finsternis, sondern auch dieses bläuliche Dämmerlicht, sodass die drei immer noch etwas sehen konnten. Schließlich gelangten sie so in einen niedrigen Raum, deren Decke von Rissen durchzogen waren, was dafür sorgte, dass von dort helle Lichtstrahlen bis auf den Boden drangen. Der Boden selbst war auch völlig rissig, nur mit dem beunruhigendem Unterschied, dass aus diesen Rissen ein düsteres schwarzrotes Licht drang. "Uh...", stöhnte Brax, von seinem Bauchgefühl geplagt, unglücklich. "Ich hab kein gutes Gefühl dabei..." "Das ist auch alles andere als gut Kumpel!", bekräftigte Sepp sogleich. Denn kaum waren sie weit genug in diesen Raum vorgedrungen erfüllte ein schauriges Ächzen und Stöhnen die Umgebung, bevor sich eine ganze Schar aus Narbenmachern aus dem Boden erhob. Doch etwas war komplett anders, als an den anderen denen sie bisher begegnet waren: Sie waren transparent - wie Geister! Und dies wiederum war eigentlich völlig unmöglich! Monster konnten nicht sterben. Werden sie 'getötet' verlieren sie lediglich ihren physischen Körper, während sich ihre schwarze Seele zu einem dunklen Zufluchtsort zurückzieht um dort alsbald wieder einen neuen Körper zu erhalten. Und dennoch war es nicht von der Hand zu weisen, dass diese Narbenmacher Geister waren. Denn sie schwebten auch wie solche mit ausgestreckten Armen und vor Hass funkelndem Augen unter unheimlichem Stöhnen auf die drei zu, anstatt sich wie ihre Artgenossen mithilfe von wilden Sprüngen zu nähern. "Dann stimmt das also auch!", erkannte Sepp, welcher wie sein Freund Brax, sofort kampfbereit war. "Die Vengaren sind wirklich in der Lage Monster zu töten und zu verspeisen!" "Und das sind wohl die rachsüchtigen Überreste, welche dann über alle anderen herfallen?", riet der Hutkopf ernst und formte bereits einen Energieball in seiner Hand. "So schaut's aus!", meinte sein Freund und wollte gerade einen Mentalstoß loslassen, als James energisch dazwischen ging. "Sofort aufhören Mylord und Herr Brax!", befahl der Hausdiener energisch und baute sich vor seinen beiden Freunden auf. "W... wie aufhören?", stammelte der Junge verdutzt und aus dem Konzept gebracht. "Was ist los James?", wollte auch der Hutkopf verständnislos wissen und warf einen Blick auf die Geister die langsam immer näher kamen. "Du merkst schon, das wir angegriffen werden, oder?!" "Aber nicht doch Herr Brax und Mylord.", entgegnete James, der angesichts dieser Lage seltsam ruhig, ja geradezu gelassen blieb, belustigt. "Das da ist bloß hohles Gehabe!", erklärte der Hausdiener und deutete auf die ärgerlich wirkenden aber nun tatsächlich innehaltenden Geister. "Diese Monster können uns gar nichts anhaben. Sie sind in etwa so gefährlich wie jene wandelnden Skelette aus dem alten Schlachtfeld damals." "Ach...", machte Sepp verblüfft, bevor er mit einem mitleidigen Lächeln beim Gedanken an diese erbärmlichen 'Untoten' von einst seinen Zauberstab wieder zurücksteckte. "Keine Gefahr also... Das ist auch mal nicht schlecht!" "Du sagst es Kumpel!", bestätigte Brax zufrieden und dachte auch schon weiter. "Aber es hat doch ganz gewiss einen Grund, warum sie uns trotzdem zu einem Angriff verleiten wollten, nicht?" "Das ist richtig Herr Brax!", sprach James wissend. "Hättet ihr beide angegriffen, hätte dies sofort die Vengaren angelockt und unsere kurze Erholungsphase wäre schlagartig vorbei. Zumal uns das Wächtervolk hier in diesen tiefen Gängen viel leichter in die Enge hätte treiben können." "Eine ziemlich miese Nummer, welche sie hätten abziehen wollen.", stellte der Junge böse fest und marschierte forsch auf die Geister zu, welche sich - da sie nun völlig bloßgestellt waren - damit begnügen mussten ihnen noch einen hasserfüllten Blick zuzuwerfen um dann einfach zu verschwinden. "Danke James! Die hätten uns beinahe drangekriegt." "Nichts zu danken Mylord.", gab James bescheiden wie immer zurück. "Jetzt wo dies geklärt ist, sollten wir zusehen, dass wir noch ein gutes Stück voran kommen. Ich befürchte nämlich, dass uns die Vengaren nicht mehr allzu viel Zeit hier geben werden." Gesagt getan: Ohne auch nur einen Gedanken oder Blick an diese lächerlichen Erscheinungen zu verschwenden, schritten unsere Freunde stramm weiter. War es ihnen doch nur recht so lange wie möglich unbehelligt durch die Stätte der Vengaren zu wandern. Eine ganze Weile lang durchschritten sie nun in stetem Wechsel die tiefsten Teile von Schluchten oder dunkle Gänge und Räume. Mit der Zeit wurde es sogar ein bisschen langweilig, denn viel Abwechslung bot sich ihnen hier unten nicht wirklich. Alles war trist und öde wie in einem Kellergeschoss, dass man wirklich nur dann und wann aufsucht und deshalb nicht wohnlich gestaltet oder gar dekoriert wurde. Und immer wieder versuchten zwar die Geister der Monster sie zu erschrecken, doch ohne Erfolg. Jeder 'Angriff' dieser traurigen Kreaturen endete damit, dass sie von den dreien völlig dreist und unbeeindruckt weggepustet wurden. Nach nicht mal ganz einer Stunde wurde es aber dann schon wieder ernst für unsere Freunde. Sie waren gerade im Begriff einen weiteren Raum zu durchqueren, als auch hier ein paar dieser unverbesserlichen Geister einen weiteren Versucht starteten. Diesmal wollten sie sich von der Decke aus auf die drei stürzen um sie so doch noch zu erschrecken, als es ganz anders kam. Die Monster machten sich sichtbar und wollten sich fallenlassen, doch dann durchschlug die Faust eines Vengaren lautstark die Decke, ergriff einen der Geister und zog seine Beute zu sich hoch. "Zeit für einen kleinen Happen!", sprach er dann nur scheinbar zu sich selbst und obwohl es ein Geist war, hörte man deutlich wie er den Narbenmacher genüsslich schmatzend verspeiste. "Mal sehen was als Hauptgang herhält!", sagte der Vengar dann weiter und wenngleich man ihn nur hören konnte, wussten unsere Freunde, dass er dabei frech Grinste und ihnen damit einen unmissverständlichen Wink gab. Die anderen Geister hatten sich schon längst verzogen und auch unsere Freunde wussten genau was zu tun war: Höchste Zeit wieder hinaufzusteigen! Zuerst verließen sie eiligst diesen Kellerraum, als sie nach einem kurzen Tunnel auch schon in der nächsten Schlucht angelangt waren. Von dort führte ein steiler Pfad in eine Höhle über ihnen und dort drinnen würde es sicherlich einen Schnabelgang geben, der sie wieder gänzlich in die obersten Teile der Stätte führen wird. Noch ließ sich kein Vengar blicken, aber vor allem Sepp und Brax waren sich sicher, dass dies nicht mehr lange dauern würde... ...aber da hatten sie sich scheinbar getäuscht, denn mit einem mal war die Stätte der Vengaren wie ausgestorben. Völlig ungestört spazierten sie über Brücken, durch Gänge und Höhlen unentwegt immer tiefer hinein. Das dies dem Jungen und dem Hutkopf nicht ganz geheuer war, war ihnen mehr als anzusehen. James hingegen störte sich weniger daran, doch er ließ seinerseits durchblicken, dass es ihm auch hier verboten war diese Sache zu erklären. Allerdings konnten es sich seine Freunde zumindest teilweise denken, dass auch dieses plötzliche 'Alleinsein' Teil der Prüfung war um sie weiter unter Druck zu setzten. Denn wer wusste schon wie lange dies anhielt? Sepp und Brax jedenfalls mussten sich eingestehen, dass dies auch bestens klappte, denn sie wurden von Minute zu Minute angespannter und blickten sich argwöhnisch um, in der Furcht von den Vengaren in eine Falle gelockt zu werden. Als sie schließlich sogar ungehindert durch jenen Teil der Stätte, in der die Vengaren ihre äußerst schmucken Wohnhöhlen in den Fels geschlagen hatten, passierten konnten, hielt es der Junge nicht länger aus. "Wie lange soll das denn noch so weitergehen?!", fragte er ganz verzweifelt und raufte sich die Haare. "Ich werde noch verrückt dabei James!" "Das kann und darf ich Euch leider nicht sagen Mylord.", antwortete James mit bedauern, konnte er sich doch nur zu gut vorstellen, wie sich seine Freunde jetzt fühlen mussten. "Ich kann Euch Mylord und auch Euch Herr Brax nur ans Herz legen durchzuhalten! Das wird gewiss nicht mehr lange dauern, vertraut mir!" "Ach!", machte nun auch Brax, der sich jetzt wie Sepp wieder zur Ruhe zwang, mit Neid in der Stimme. "Es muss sicher klasse sein, zu den Wissenden zu gehören. Ist doch so, oder James?" "Nun es hat ganz gewiss nicht nur Vorteile Herr Brax.", entgegnete der Hausdiener vorsichtig, den ihm war schon seid einiger Zeit nicht entgangen, dass Brax durch dieses lange Gespräch mit Renate offenbar einige Dinge in Erfahrung bringen konnte. Dinge, welche ihm James lieber verschwiegen hätte und jetzt wollte er zumindest dafür sorgen, dass Sepp nicht zu vorzeiten zu viel erfuhr, als gut für ihn wäre. "Ich weiß schon James.", sprach der Hutkopf weiter und schien begriffen zu haben, weil er nun wieder ganz versöhnlich klang. "Es kann auch furchtbar lästig und bekümmernd sein, wenn man zum Beispiel seinen Freunden nichts sagen darf, oder sie sogar anlügen muss. Wie hier bei den Vengaren." "Oh ja in der Tat.", gestand der Hausdiener und war im Innersten voller Dankbarkeit, dass Brax mitspielte. "Aber das ist eine Bürde, die ich zu tragen weiß und darum sollten wir es dabei bewenden lassen." "Wie meinst James.", sprach Sepp, der nichts von der Zweideutigkeit dieses Gesprächs ahnte, mitfühlend und kam trotzdem nicht umhin, erneut die Umgebung mit einem raschen Blick abzusuchen. "Hauptsache, dass hier hört bald auf!" "Ach ja James!", flüsterte Brax dann noch verschwörerisch im weitergehen, als er sich sicher sein konnte, dass der Junge nicht zuhörte, da dieser zu sehr damit beschäftig war die Umgebung hinter ihnen im Augen zu behalten. "Wenn wir wieder auf Bosrebb sind würde ich nur zu gerne mal einen Blick auf diese Liste werfen, die dir der Graf zu Beginn unseres ersten Abenteuers gegeben hat!" "Oh!?", entfuhr es James vor Überraschung viel zu laut, sodass er sich beschämt die Hände vor den Mund hielt. "Ist was James?", fragte Sepp sofort und sah seinen Freund besorgt an. "Du hast so verdutzt aufgeschrien. Stimmt etwas an diesem Ort nicht?" "Ach Mylord... Also wisst ihr...", stammelte der Hausdiener verlegen und sah sich hektisch um, denn er konnte nach wie vor nur schlecht lügen. "Und was ist mit dir Brax?", hakte der Junge auch gleich weiter nach, als er bemerkte, dass auch Brax ganz verdattert aussah. "Du tust ja so, als hättest du eine Bitte zu einem völlig ungünstigen Zeitpunkt gestellt." "Hab ich auch!", gab der Hutkopf sofort zu, weil es ja stimmte (und er bei den Details doch deutlich besser lügen konnte, als James...). "Nimm's mir nicht übel, aber ich hab James gefragt, ob er mir nicht ein paar kleine Sache bezüglich dieses Ortes nicht ganz leise ins Ohr flüstern kann." "Also Brax!", machte Sepp vorwurfsvoll, wobei sein verschmitztes Grinsen davon zeugte, dass er das nicht allzu ernst meinte. "Du alter Schelm! So leicht lassen sich die Vengaren sicher nicht an der Nase herumführen. Richtig James?" "Wie bitte?! Oh natürlich, natürlich Mylord!", plapperte der Hausdiener los, bevor er sich endlich besann und unendlich erleichtert den Wink des Hutkopfes nutzen konnte. "Es ist wahr Mylord: Ich darf nicht das geringste über die Stätte der Vengaren jetzt schon ausplaudern - noch nicht mal flüstern." "Kein Wunder das du deshalb so erschrocken über Brax's Vorschlag warst.", meinte Sepp abschließend, weil er nun (angeblich) wusste was vorgefallen war. "Kommen wir jetzt zu einer anderen Frage: Welchen Weg nehmen wir jetzt?" Dies war nicht übertrieben denn nun befanden sich unsere Freunde an einem großen Platz, der einem Dorfplatz nicht unähnlich sah, und ganz offensichtlich auch einer war. Denn im Zentrum dieses Ortes stand eine mächtige Säule auf der die Vengaren allerlei Neuigkeiten und Informationen mittels Steintafeln an diese befestigten. Da das Wächtervolk seine Mitteilungen aber in einer, den dreien völlig unbekannten, Sprache verfasste, war es unmöglich zu sagen was für Klatsch und Tratsch die Vengaren so unter sich austauschten. Allerdings war nicht von der Hand zu weisen, dass dies wohl einer der Treffpunkte der Vengaren war. Nicht nur wegen der Größe des Platzes, der Säule oder wegen den Balkonen die an diesen Seiten der hiesigen Wohnhöhlen angebracht waren, damit man von ihnen aus einen Blick auf diesen Ort werfen konnte. Nein, es lag auch daran, dass von diesem Platz ganze zwölf Schnabelgänge abgingen. Zwar waren einige von ihnen verschlossen, aber dennoch hatten sie immer noch die Wahl zwischen fünf Wegen. "Nichts leichter als das Mylord!", meinte James mit geradezu verdächtigem Frohsinn - schließlich hätte er sich ohne Brax's Hilfe ja beinahe verraten. "Am besten ist es wenn wir diesen hier..." "Obacht!", unterbrach ihn Sepp warnend und zog seine beiden Freunde auf die andere Seite der Säule. Diesmal war es seiner Aufmerksamkeit zu verdanken, dass er eine verräterische Bewegung an einem bisher verschlossenem Schnabelgang als Erster bemerkt hatte und so gerade noch rechtzeitig handeln konnte. Nun lugten alle drei vorsichtig von ihrem äußerst gefährlichem 'Versteck' auf jenen Gang, der sich keinen Augenblick später auch schon öffnete. Eine offensichtlich gutgelaunte, fünfköpfige Gruppe von Vengaren trat heraus - belgeitet von einem äußerst jungem und irgendwie auch niedlichem Vengar, welcher die Großen mit geradezu abgöttischer Begeisterung ansah. "Hey Leute!", piepste er mit seiner hohen Stimme und schien vor Erwartung gleich zu platzen. "Prüflinge durch die Gegend zu jagen und zu triezen scheint euch ja richtig Spaß zu machen!" "Oh ja und wie!", gab eine Vengarin freudig zu, und überraschte die drei mit ihrer geradezu melodischen Stimme - kein Vergleich zu diesem knurrendem Grollen, welches ihnen immer noch in den Ohren hallte. "Wieso fragst du...?", hob da ein anderer Vengar, dessen klare Stimme ebenfalls so gar nicht zu dem bisherigen passte, an, als er ganz belustigt erkannte: "Halt! Stopp! Sag bloß du willst mitmachen? Ein Pimpf wie du?!" "Ja doch!", piepte der Kleine bettelnd. "Ich will so gern mitmachen! Ich kann sogar helfen!" "Vergiss es lieber, du bist noch viel zu jung.", erklärte eine andere Vertreterin des Wächtervolks bestimmt und in einem Tonfall der kein Wenn und Aber zuließ. "In deinem Eifer würdest du die drei sofort aufspüren und in die Ecke drängen - und so die Jagd und vor allem den Spaß sofort abwürgen." "Kicher, genau!", giggelte eine dritte Vengarin amüsiert. "Und du kannst ja noch nicht mal deine Stimme verstellen. Etwa so: 'Lasst sie Blut schwitzen! Lasst sie Blut schwitzen!' Hihihihi! Wie würde sich das bei dir bloß anhören? Kicher! Allein bei der Vorstellung komm ich aus dem Lachen gar nicht mehr heraus." "Sie haben recht.", unterstützte der letzte Vengar aus der Gruppe die anderen. "Das ist noch nichts für dich. Geh nach Hause in deine Wohnhöhle zu deinen Eltern! Hehehe... Und wenn dich das stört, wirst du wohl gegen von uns antreten müssen. Also, was ist?" "Äh... Gegen einen von euch kämpfen?!", echote der junge Vengar eingeschüchtert und sah seine Gegenüber an, genau gesagt starrte er zu ihnen hinauf. Denn die beiden Jungen waren schon fast doppelt so groß wie er und da bei den Vengaren die Frauen größer als die Männer waren, waren die drei Mädels natürlich noch einen Kopf größer. Alle Fünf starrten ohne Regung auf ihn herab und entschieden dieses Blickduell in Sekunden. "Nein, nein, das stört mich nicht! Wie dumm von mir!", beeilte sich der Kleine zu sagen und rannte los. "Tut mir leid, dass ich euch gestört habe! Bin schon weg!" Kaum, dass der Knirps außer Sicht war, zeichnete sich ein breites belustigtes Grinsen auf den Gesichtern der fünf Großen aus. "Haha, dem haben wir aber ganz schön Angst gemacht!", lachte einer der Vengaren und knuffte die anderen spielerisch. "Kicher! Und wie!", fand auch eine der Vengarinen amüsiert. "Der 'Ärmste' wird sich jetzt bestimmt erst mal brav in seinem Bett zusammenrollen und vor Morgen nicht mehr hinausgehen." "Ahaha, sehr wahrscheinlich.", meinte der zweite Junge im Bunde ebenfalls ausgelassen, als er wieder ernster wurde. "Aber jetzt sollten wir uns wieder an das Programm halten - sonst gibst noch Ärger mit Remmlu oder gar Hacelynn." Schlagartig verschwand die Fröhlichkeit für einen Moment aus den Antlitzen der anderen und unsere Freunde wurden somit Zeuge des äußerst seltenen Anblicks von eingeschüchterten Vengaren. "Ähm... Ja da ist was dran...", meinte eine von ihnen plötzlich ganz wortkarg. "Gut! Machen wir weiter wo wir aufgehört haben!" Und ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren schritten die Fünf darum wie gehabt weiter und machten sich daran einige der anderen Schnabelgänge zu öffnen, während andere wiederum geschlossen wurden. Nichtsdestotrotz schien die Gruppe dennoch ihren Spaß an der Sache zu haben, denn unseren Freunden war sehr wohl bewusst, dass die Vengaren von ihrer Anwesenheit wussten und dennoch taten sie so, als würden sie gar nicht bemerken, wie sich James, Sepp und Brax eiligst immer an der Säule entlangdrückten um nicht ins direkte Blickfeld zu geraten. Zumal diese Fünf jetzt schon wieder ein freches Grinsen auf den Lippen hatte und ganz bewusst mehrmals die Säule umrundete, bevor sie sich endlich entfernten. "Seeehr lustig!", schnaufte Sepp daraufhin ironisch, als er sich wieder auf das eigentliche Problem besann. "Wie dem auch sei... Wo müssen wir jetzt lang James?" "Dort entlang Mylord!", erklärte der Hausdiener seltsamerweise ganz aufgeregt und zeigte auf einen Schnabelgang, den die Vengaren jetzt erst geöffnet hatten. "Lass mich raten: Bis zu diesem besonderen Ort ist es nicht mehr lang?", vermutete Brax anhand der Reaktion seines Freundes scharfsinnig. "Völlig Korrekt, Herr Brax!", bestätigte James optimistisch. "Dieser Vorfall eben war für uns quasi ein Glücksfall, jetzt ist es nicht mehr so weit. Beeilen wir uns lieber!" "Nichts anderes würde ich wollen!", gestand der Junge, welcher von der Fröhlichkeit des Hausdieners angesteckt wurde und setzte sich zusammen mit den anderen sogleich in Bewegung. Kaum in den Gang geschlüpft, überkam unsere Freunde aber sogleich wieder diese unangenehme Gefühl beobachtet zu werden, welches immer stärker wurde - offenbar wurde es nun wirklich langsam ernst... Kategorie:Chronik Kategorie:Veloci